Wanted to
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Sharkboy has wanted to do something to Max for the longest time. Slash.


Umm….I was watching this movie with my little sisters and well I couldn't help it.

Pairings: Sharkboy and Max.

Takes place three years after the movie.

Sharkboy is 16 and Max is 15.

The kiss had been an accident. It wasn't meant to happen, and I in no way wanted it to happen…at least that's what I keep telling myself…

I had once again visited Max, because Lavagirl had left me to myself and I was bored out of my mind. So I, like every other time, went to visit the little twerp. I know, I know, I shouldn't call my friend a twerp but let's face it, he's not the coolest guy…

Anyway, I walked into his room, after acknowledging my fish friends in the aquarium, and found myself smelling an intoxicating aroma.

I felt my stomach churn as I followed the stench…

It was coming from Max's mouth.

Max was soundlessly sleeping in his bed as I crawled over the edge of the bed to study him. Why was he reeking of fish…? Why was it so…so intoxicating?

My stomach churned again as the boy moaned while rolling onto his back. So intoxicating…

The churning continued as the boy panted heavily with another moan. His breath washed over me making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I could hear a faint voice telling me to stop and pull back, but my shark senses threw me forward. I landed on top of the boy making him quickly yelp in surprise and awake. He looked at me with wide eyes as I straddled his lap

"S-Sharkboy…?" He asked unsure as my teeth bared.

"Intoxicating" I hissed as I smashed my mouth against his. I inhaled the aroma as my lips and tongue washed over him. Max squirmed a bit at first but settled down and, to my surprise, pushed forward. My hands wandered over him as he panted while deepening the kiss. I pulled back and then started attacking his neck, leaving small bites along his jaw.

"W-what are you…?" He said trailing off as I returned back to his mouth. Max ran his hands through my hair as he thrust his hips into mine. His groin slammed into mine making me realize how hard I was. I wanted to take him, I wanted to…to…

Suddenly I jumped back with a gasp.

What…what was I doing?

Max gasped loudly and looked at me with huge eyes. He panted as sweat ran down his forehead.

"W-what…was that?" He asked slowly as I tried to restrain myself from pouncing back.

"Shark frenzy" I shot back quickly.

"B-but you kissed me" He said back as his face blushed. I felt myself blush as well but ignored it.

"Well, you didn't stop me"

"…I didn't, did I?"

"W-why?" I asked wanting a real answer. Why had he kissed back, why had he allowed me…

"It felt good" He answered as his eyes fell to the floor. I gulped as Max turned into a darker scarlet. "…it felt…"

"Hot" I shot out before thinking. Max looked up at me suddenly with a look of awe making me gulp again nervously.

"H-hot?"

"I have to go" I said before dashing out the window. As I ran to the spacecraft I heard Max yelling after me. I knew it wasn't right to leave like that, but I had to get away…if I had stayed, or if I had continued…I would have…

I would have fucked his brains out.

That's how I ended up here…

I sat down on the rocks and watched the seas; my shark friends were off with my newly found father doing who knows what.

Our reunion was touching and I've never felt happier…but now I am utterly confused.

"Hey, Sharky" Lava girl greeted as she appeared next to me.

"Hey LG" I said back.

"Where's your dad?"

"Off with crunch, bite, and shred" I said referring to my shark friends.

"Something wrong?" She then asked a bit worried.

"No" I lied defensively.

"I know, you're lying and I know you're upset, so just tell me what happened"

"I can't" I said sadly.

"Why not, I thought we were best friends"

"We are but…I did something bad, something unforgivable"

"Like what?"

"I…err…well, I kinda went to visit Max…"

"So?" She interrupted after waiting several more seconds for me to continue

"And I kinda lost control…"

"You shredded his room again!" She hollered out in disbelief as she stood on her feet in anger.

"No" I shot back as I prepared myself for a lava blast.

"Then what did you do!"

"I kissed him!" I hollered out before I clasped my mouth with both of my hands. I stared at Lavagirl for a few seconds, awaiting a burst of anger but she just burst out into laughter. My face heated up as the girl fell to the floor in hysterics making my fists tighten.

"Stop laughing" I hollered with another blush.

"B-but it's so funny" She said in between laughs.

"No its not, this is serious" I shot back. After a few minutes she calmed down and re-stood and then gripped my shoulders.

"So what made you finally do it?" She asked as she looked me in the eyes.

"Finally?" I asked back in shock.

"Come on Sharky, it was so obvious that you liked him" She said with a grin.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him"

"Sure you do, after all when you use to like me you would treat me like I didn't matter" She said making me nod. Despite that dating and break up phase we managed to remain friends.

"Okay"

"Well, you treat Max like you don't care about him but we all know you do. Face it Sharky you like him and he likes you"

"Even if that was true hothead, how would you know if he liked me back?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you, when you guys first met he looked up to you and despite how vicious you were to him he stayed"

I rolled my eyes and then looked at the sea.

"I can't like him…" I muttered under my breath.

"Why not?"

"Because he's human and I could hurt him. I mean Christ; I almost raped him last night"

"Wait, you almost raped him!" She hollered in utter shock.

"But I didn't" I shot back as a defense.

"But you wanted to?" She asked with a smirk. I nodded and then looked at the ocean.

"So did he kiss you back?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Actually…he did"

"Then he likes you too"

After that Lavagirl forced me to go back to Earth to see Max. Despite everything she said I was freakin nervous about it all. I opened his window slowly and to my surprise found Max sitting at his desk writing. He didn't turn to look at me so I realized he hadn't heard me. I crept forward and read over the paper he was writing, 'He's cute and witty, but full of stupidity and despite it all I have fallen for him. Sharkboy is his name and for this my heart is to blame.'

"Hey Max" I greeted making the boy jump from his seat. He fell to the floor with a thud and quickly crumpled the paper he held.

"Hi" He said as my heart lurched. I've never noticed how adorable he was…

"So…you think I'm cute?" I asked making his cheeks heat up more.

"D-depends…" He answered slowly.

"On what?" I asked curiously.

"O-on whether you think I'm…cute"

"Oh…" I said with a blank face. "I don't" I shot out making his face fall a bit.

He looked at the floor and then nodded to himself as he began heading to his bed. But in a quick flash I turned him around and threw him onto it. I quickly jumped on him and sat down as he looked up at me; our groins were once again straddling each other.

"I think you're adorable" I said with a seductive grin before I captured his lips for the second time. After a couple of seconds he twitched under me and then pushed my face away. I looked at him hurt but found his eyes scanning me.

"What?" I asked unsure.

"What are we doing?" He asked innocently.

"Well, I'm surrendering to my urges on you" I answered with a smirk making his cheeks grow red.

"No, I mean what are we…?"

"You want to know if I like you, huh?" I asked cutting him off. He looked up at me for a few seconds and then nodded a yes.

"Well…let this be your answer" I said as I leaned over to his ear "I've wanted to fuck the shit out of you for the longest time." With that said I pounced back onto him and sucked on his lip as he moaned beneath me. His hands gripped my ass as mine pulled of his shirt, yeah; I wanted to do this for the longest time…


End file.
